


泳池爱情故事

by sugarvolcano



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvolcano/pseuds/sugarvolcano
Summary: 其实不是在泳池，是更衣室。
Relationships: 羿汶定情
Kudos: 10





	泳池爱情故事

李汶翰做完准备运动就进了泳池里开始练习。嘉羿跟他说了今天会来，这会儿还没看到身影。不管他，李汶翰想，自己练就好了。

等他游了几个来回之后，嘉羿才姗姗来迟。李汶翰趴在泳池的另外一端，悠哉悠哉地看他在岸上做热身运动。

不得不说，即使看了这么多次，他还是要忍不住感慨一句，嘉羿的身材是真的好，要什么有什么。

“你来得好晚。”

嘉羿慢慢悠悠地游过来，又黏糊糊地靠上去。李汶翰的身材很好，皮肤也好，在水里游了几个来回之后还是滑溜溜的。嘉羿从背后搂抱住他，忍不住开始心猿意马。

“刚刚去拿了个快递，就拖了会儿。”

李汶翰其实也没有真的怪他来的晚。他最近太忙了，忙得没时间睡觉，没时间吃饭，更没时间做爱。他和嘉羿能躺在一块的时间都不多，每回嘉羿洗好澡出来，李汶翰已经忍不住睡着了。小熊软糖就给他盖好被子，找了个舒服的姿势把他搂进怀里，两个人一起睡到下一个行程到来，匆匆落下一吻之后又各奔西东。

想到这里，嘉羿把李汶翰转了过来，左手把他自然卷的头发给捋上去，右手搂过他的腰，开始吻他。李汶翰的嘴唇微厚，软嘟嘟的像果冻一样，很好亲，有一种让人上瘾的魔力。虽然嘉羿被叫做小熊软糖，但他还是更爱舔吻李汶翰的嘴唇，他觉得这个才是真正的软糖。

两个人鼻子都高，只能不停地换着角度去接吻，一不小心鼻尖擦过鼻尖，还会忍不住笑场。游泳馆里只有他们俩，分外寂静的场馆反衬得接吻的水声啧啧作响，听得耳膜都有点痒痒的。他们俩肺活量都好，亲得难舍难分，一直到彼此间身体的反应都遮盖不住，才微微拉开些距离来。

“黄嘉新吻技有进步嘛～”

李汶翰贱兮兮地挑衅，被嘉羿又一把搂过来，自以为霸道地在他的唇上又狠狠地啵了一下。

“你别招我。”

李汶翰听了这话，忍不住笑了出来。说得好像先搂搂抱抱的人不是嘉羿，先吻过来的也不是他似的。他倒不怕，伸手就去嘉羿的物什那摸了一把，满意地听到对方微微吸气的声音。

“我就招你了，怎么样？”

不怎么样。嘉羿拉着他的手转身就往上岸处走去，急匆匆地把人拉进更衣室，关门落锁一气呵成，转身就把李汶翰的泳裤给扒了。本来泳裤就紧得很，起了反应的性器一下弹了出来。嘉羿冲李汶翰挑了挑眉，伸手抚上了他的铃口摸了一下，又不轻不重地撸动几下，爽得李汶翰的神经脉络都被冲刷了一遍，诱得他忍不住把身子往嘉羿身上贴，希望能再获得点别的安慰。

嘉羿把他按在墙壁上，伸手按压了几下淋浴室里本来就备有的身体乳，让湿滑的凡士林沾满手指，再伸向李汶翰的臀部。李汶翰的身材不用多夸，尤其是屁股，又圆又翘，手感好得不得了，每一次做的时候他都爱不释手，总要揉捏得它红红的，事后又要被李汶翰数落。

他小心翼翼地探入一根中指，已经感受到扩张的艰难。他们好久没做了，李汶翰紧得跟个雏儿似的，椰子味的身体乳在小穴里被温化，和李汶翰的肤色格外相衬。

嘉羿慢慢地抽插起手指来，感受到甬道逐渐松软，就又加了一根手指进去，试探着去摸索那个小小的凸起。李汶翰的敏感点是真的很敏感，只要碰到了就像打开了他情欲的开关，可以让他整个人都由内而外地打开。嘉羿修长的手指不停地曲起又按压，没几下就换来了李汶翰变调的一句呻吟，小穴也更湿滑起来。

“哥这里真的好敏感呀。”

嘉羿很少管李汶翰叫哥，除了在床上。他发现这种带有背德色彩的称呼很能引起李汶翰的反应，就总是用小朋友黏糊糊的语气去叫他。甬道松软开来，后面的事情就好办了。嘉羿把手指加到三根，李汶翰的小腿就盘上了他的腰，用脚后跟蹭了蹭他结实的背，还沿着脊椎滑动了几下，色情得要死。

“黄嘉新你到底行不行…快点进来…”

行，当然行，试过这么多次了李汶翰怎么还会有这样的疑问。嘉羿腹诽，看来还是自己不够努力。李汶翰的话音未落，嘉羿已经提枪上阵。他的尺寸很可观，硬起来之后再填进去，是满满当当的充实感，每次都让李汶翰有一种人生就是为此刻而生的感觉。两个人第一次脱光的时候李汶翰看了一眼，就没忍住吞了口口水，这么大怎么塞得进去啊。可在嘉羿眼里，这就变了味，以为是李汶翰这么急不可耐。后来匆匆忙忙挤了进去，疼得李汶翰感觉自己像要被劈成两半。

但是后来就习惯了，嘉羿可观的性器可以很好地塞到底，被又湿又热的小穴给吸得他头皮都发麻，两个人都忍不住喟叹一声。他又凑过去亲李汶翰，一边在唇齿间吻得黏黏糊糊，一边在下面肆意地冲撞。粗长的性器慢吞吞地抽出又快速地插入，节奏晃悠得李汶翰快站不住。肉体拍打的声音在淋浴间里回荡，听得李汶翰耳朵都发红。嘉羿又去舔吻他的耳垂，把上面涂得湿漉漉的都是口水。

“我想…我想看着你…”

李汶翰不怎么讲这种话，嘉羿就不敢不从。把人翻了个面，李汶翰的性器翘起，蹭在嘉羿的下腹，上面亮晶晶的，看起来对这场久违的性爱也很享受。嘉羿伸手去撸动了他几下，又故意把它晾着，转而把李汶翰抱起来，把性器又插了进去，几步路走到更衣室的长桌旁，把人给放上去。

几步路，李汶翰感受到性器在他体内不断地滑出又插入，每一下似乎都比上一次更深入，动得他快要死掉。看到嘉羿扯了条浴巾铺在长桌上，他这才意识到一切只是刚刚开始。

嘉羿虽然不是专业练过体育的，但他的体力也好得不得了。李汶翰先是躺着被搞了一次，抱着嘉羿的身体迎来了高潮，两个人静静搂抱了一会儿，嘉羿又开始啄吻李汶翰的脖子。他叮嘱过不要在遮不住的地方留吻痕，嘉羿就只能像只可怜的大狗狗一样，一点一点地去舔舐他。

倒也不用他安慰，李汶翰已经能感受到抵着自己大腿根的性器又开始发硬发烫了。他笑了笑，敞开了身子对嘉羿予取予求，于是又被得逞的嘉羿给拉下了桌，改成后入的姿势再来了一发。浴巾不是他们自己带来的，质地略显粗糙，磨得他胸前两点又痛又痒。李汶翰也不是很娇气的人，但是毕竟爱人就在当场，总是让他忍不住想要撒娇。

“黄嘉新…我前面好痛…你给我…换个姿势”

嘉羿把李汶翰的身子拉起来，一下便看到那两颗被磨得红肿的樱桃。他毫不犹豫地靠过去开始舔弄它，同时还不忘冷落另外一颗，拿指尖轻轻地摸。毛茸茸的脑袋在李汶翰的胸前一蹭一蹭的，恍惚间给了李汶翰一种自己正在哺育嘉羿的错觉。

需要他哺育的人不会这样大开大合地操弄他，李汶翰还没意识到这一点。嘉羿认真的样子很迷人，哪怕是在床上也是百分之百的努力。一点点细密的汗珠从他的额头滑下来，最后却被李汶翰给卷进了嘴里。嘉羿的眼神又暗了暗，发了狠地去干他，顶得李汶翰除了支支吾吾的几声呻吟什么也说不出来了。

二十岁男孩的肉体是真的充满吸引力，李汶翰还有心思去分心。他的胳膊无力地滑过嘉羿的肱二头肌，片刻后又被捞上去。下面是强健有力的大腿，因为发力蹦得紧紧的。还有嘉羿的背肌，练得刚刚好，是恰好充满力量又流畅的线条，性感得一塌糊涂。多少男孩女孩肖想的美好肉体，此刻却在卖力地干自己，真是荣幸。

嘉羿后知后觉地发现了他在分心，也不多说话，只是往敏感点冲撞得更用力，刺激得李汶翰手脚愈发无力，总要他去捞才能好好搭上来。李汶翰要保护嗓子，咬着下嘴唇不敢多叫，唇齿间漏出来的几句更要命，像在嘉羿心上挠了几下，挑得他更用力。

最后也不知道是第几次高潮了，两个人都是湿漉漉的一身汗。李汶翰被嘉羿牢牢地抱在怀里，伸长了胳膊去环住嘉羿的脖子，是一种很安心的姿态。他嘴唇张张合合，最后还是吐露出一句“好喜欢你”。

脑袋顶的小熊软糖笑得一脸傻气，微微偏过头来和李汶翰蹭了几下头，乖巧得要死。

“我最喜欢李汶翰。”

——THE END.


End file.
